


My Place

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Place

‘I don’t want anyone else to have your heart, kiss your lips, or be in your arms because that’s only my place.’ 

Katie smiles as she reads the note, folding it to put into her bag to keep for the tough days, the days she needs reminding that John really, truly adores her. She never doubts him, ever, but there are days she really needs reminding that she has someone in her corner, always. 

She makes her way, eventually, up to bed and smiles to find John waiting for her. She takes very little time to be ready for bed, happy when she is finally curled into John’s arms, her smile soft as she kisses him. 

“I don’t want anyone but you.”


End file.
